Green Eyes
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Green Eyes. They were particularly lovely on their first morning together as man and wife. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Green Eyes. They were particularly lovely on their first morning together as man and wife. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This takes place immediately after the end of my story _A Royal Wedding. _Enjoy!

**Green Eyes**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I wake to the unexpected sensation of someone stroking my cheek and jaw. I open my eyes to find her face not even an inch from mine. Her eyes are sparkling with joy and love and just a hint of shyness as her fingers continue to dance over my jaw. A blush steals over her cheeks and neck as I tug her closer with a grin.

Turning my head, I press a kiss against her palm then shift my hand to toy with her tousled locks. There are remnants of bridal flowers still caught in them. "Are you happy, love?"

She shakes her head and my heart stops then she covers my mouth with her fingertips. "That word is not big enough to be a suitable description. I am more than happy, much, much more." She moves her fingers aside and kisses me. I chuckle then return her kiss with more passion.

For a while we lie there in each other's arms. My bride smiles as her hand shifts to lightly brush through my hair then slides down my jaw again. She giggles as her fingertips catch on the slight stubble now decorating my jaw. "This must go."

I laugh and press another kiss against her palm. "As my wife demands, so it shall be." Capturing her flower-strewn, nut-brown locks between my fingers, I marvel at the silky texture that matches her skin. Lion above, I can scarcely fathom that Thalia is here in my arms.

She blushes when my hand strays lower, following the silky tendrils to the middle of her back. "My Lord-"

"Peter," I murmur as I nuzzle her neck. "Only Peter, especially when we are together like this. I am Peter and you are Thalia, not High King and Consort, only Peter and Thalia."

She pulls back, but there is no fear and only a little shyness in her light green eyes as she graces me with a smile. "Always, my love." Then I startle a laugh out of her as I gather her close and roll onto my back. "Peter!" A delicate blush stains her cheeks. "Do we not need to make ourselves presentable now?"

"I think you're very presentable, Flower." I steal a kiss then add, "We can return to our quarters or I can fetch us a pleasant," I cast an eye toward the sky, judging the sun's position, "luncheon and we may linger in our bower until later this afternoon when we leave for our honeymoon."

She frowns slightly. "What is a honeymoon?"

I clear my throat, trying desperately not to be distracted by how her fingers are tracing patterns against my neck and shoulder. "A honeymoon is a holiday for newlyweds, usually about a month in length. It's so we can get away from our duties and responsibilities and simply become better acquainted with this new married life. I worked it out with Edmund and the girls where we can have five full weeks to ourselves before we have to come back to Cair Paravel and resume duty as usual."

"Where are we going?"

I smile, more than thrilled that Thalia doesn't object to coming away with me. "That, my beautiful bride, is a surprise. Now, I should fetch us that luncheon." It seems to take far too long to pull on my breeches and then jog barefoot up the tunnel until I can fetch the tray laden with food and return to my bride. We linger over our meal, offering each other tantalizing bites of food. Though, I must confess I find Thalia's gaze far more tantalizing. When we finish, I move to put on my tunic and boots to eliminate what I'll have to carry only for Thalia to stop me with a hand to my chest. I give her a quizzical look.

"Do you know, my love, that there is a tradition among the Beeches that new husbands must earn the right to leave the wedding bower?"

"Why did you not stop me before?"

"You were coming back to me." Thalia's eyes light with the secret cheekiness I adore. "But now you wish to leave the wedding bower and not return, so you must earn the right."

"Is this what Beeches do instead of taking a honeymoon?"

She tilts her head slightly, those long locks swaying against her creamy shoulder and soft silk shift. "Well, I have heard that it can take husbands several days and nights before they are able to earn the right to leave the wedding bower. Though, I suppose I should not keep you so long since you have put such effort into planning a holiday for us."

I grin. "And just what must I do to earn the right to leave our wedding bower, my Flower?"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

Thalia nods with a pleased smile. "Sing for me a love song, one from Spare Oom, and if it pleases me, I will permit you to leave."

I rack my memories for one of those silly songs Susan and Mum always sighed over. I doubt Thalia will accept the one I sang to her last night. I grin as I remember the perfect song for my Flower. I reach down and pull her into my arms then start to sway as I sing.

"Well, Green Eyes with their soft lights

Your eyes that promise sweet nights,

Bring to my soul a longing, a thirst for love divine."

I relish her blush as I give her a heated look then fold her into my arms, nuzzling her neck.

"In dreams I seem to hold you, to find you and enfold you.

Our lips meet and our hearts, too, with a thrill so sublime."

I brush my lips against hers then deepen the kiss before I raise my head enough to sing the next lyrics while gazing into her eyes.

"Those cool and limpid Green Eyes

A pool wherein my love lies

So deep that in my searching for happiness

I fear that they will ever haunt me

All through my life they'll taunt me

But will they ever want me?"

I give her my best imitation of the Eyes that Edmund and Lucy wield so skillfully and she smiles. I pull her close again and whisper-sing, "Green Eyes, make my dreams come true."

Twirling Thalia, I only wait a heartbeat before I again bring her close, gazing into her eyes, as I sing one last remembered line, "Green Eyes, I love you."

I kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her sweet lips. She clings to me. I am happy to stand here with my love in my arms until I look up at the sky and remember that we need to leave soon. "Thalia, have I earned the right to leave our wedding bower?"

She nods. "On one condition."

"Anything."

Thalia reaches up and strokes my cheek then whispers, "You must sing that song to me every evening of our honeymoon."

"I'll sing it every morn and eve until you finally weary of it."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! This story originally started out as an anonymous couple on their first morning as husband and wife, which is why it's in present tense, but then Peter got all bossy and decided he didn't want to be anonymous anymore. :P Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**A/N2: The song, "Green Eyes," in its English translation, was originally written in 1931 by Eddie Rivera and Eddie Woods. It just seemed so appropriate for Peter and his green-eyed Nymph. Again, I imagine Peter's voice as being remarkably like Josh Groban's. :)**


End file.
